fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu's Grand Ball
Pre Grand Ball Activities With the Grand Ball nearing and everyone was ready well everyone except for Umi and Samarra they still needed dresses. Umi had walked down towards the guild to meet up with Samarra to walk into the shopping square. As they were walking through the shopping square they looking through shop windows and talking about finding the dress that would blow everyone away they had bumped into the Mayor. The Mayor said hello and asked the the girls were doing on a beautiful day. They said their hellos and explained about the Grand Ball and their plans about their dresses. The Mayor smiled and told them about this shop that his wife always goes to when she is dress shopping and gave Samarra and Umi directions on how to get there. They thank the Mayor and said their goodbyes and went off the find the shop. When they arrived they looked in awe at all the dresses and gave each other a crazy grin. The girls grabbed one of each dress all around the shop and tried on every dress til they both found, "the one." Finally what had seemed like forever the both found, "the one," and they left the dressing rooms and for payed for their dresses and left the shop to head back to the guild. As they were heading back to the guild they run into Zero and Scorpius. The girls walked up to the boys and said hi with the same crazy grin on. The boys turned around and saw Samarra and Umi and they said hello and asked what they were doing.The girls told them that they found the dress that would blow everyone away and make guys regret not asking us to be their dates. After the girls were out of earshot Zero turned to Scorpius and said "You know what will really blow people away?" And the two boys worked together to hatch a surprise for everyone. And So The Ball Begins... As the guests step through the threshold of the ballroom that Lady Inari created they are greeted with a giant room decorated gloriously. The dance floor is a soft gold with shining silver streaked through out it while golden curtains shimmer with a silver dusting and and are pulled back by silver rope to reveal large, arched windows. The bar rests on the left side of the room where its glows a magnificent silver trimmed gold. The stars outside twinkle and add an almost fairy tale perfection to the night. Soft music begins to play, inviting all to dance there hearts away. The night is young, the setting is inviting, and anything could happen as Koma Inu's Grand Ball begins. Arthur was leaning on a wall, drinking champagne while doing so. He was dressed quite fancy, black pants, long-sleeved white shirt and a black tie, black All-star shoes. His wasn't as messy as usually, you could see he ''tried ''to comb it. "I can't believe she stood me up." he said in a melancholic voice as he took a sip of the golden liquid. As he emptied the bottle, one of his keys shone. Puella appeared next to him. She looked significantly different. Her short dress was replaced with a long golden one with opened back. Her blonde hair was done real beauty-queen style and she looked like she was glowing. "Don't be so hard on yourself. I've seen the spark in her eyes when she kidded you." she spoke as she grabbed a champagne glass. "What are you doing here?" Arthur asked in a puzzled manner. "Are you kidding me? I wouldn't miss this for the world." she continued as she glanced upon the ball room. "As expected." she added as she turned at the doors. Both of them could see Luna. Arthur smiled at her. She was even more stunning than usual, wearing a green dress that matched her eyes, her blonde hair fluttered freely in the wind coming from the outside. She smiled at Arthur as she started approaching him. Not to long after, Nova enters. She's astounded not only by the ballroom but by the amount of people there. "Maybe I should have just stayed home with Tiny..." She grumbles. But once she sees the happiness on everyone's faces she knows coming was the right decision. She stops by the bar to pick up a drink, non-alcoholic of course, before heading to stand by one of the high windows. She hums along to the soft music, twirling and dancing by herself with her eyes closed. "Music is the best way to a smile": she thinks. Aiden then arrives in an unusually calm matter with what seems to be his date is his arm. His date is Haley Abernathy, a sweet, local girl that most of the guild is familiar with. She wears a tight black dress which compliments her brown hair and blue eyes. Aiden is wearing his formal attire which closely resembles what he usually wears with the exception of actually having sleeves, a white bow tie, and black slacks with formal shoes. An orange rose can be seen pinned to Aiden's outfit. Aiden introduces Haley to some of the guests and they begin a conversation filled with laughs and intriguing stories. After a good time of conversing with the guests they begin to dance to the slow music as everyone is surprised at the eloquence of how Aiden dances with Haley. Next to arrive is Ahneybeth with all seven of her brothers: Johnathan (27), Jake (23), Josh (20), James (19 and her adoptive brother but her brother none the less), Justin (17), Jared (16), and finally little Jonah (10). Ahneybeth is wearing a poofy pink dress with three quarter sleeves. Each of her brothers is wearing a different colored tie with a dress shirt and black trousers. Ahneybeth crouches down to adjust Jonah's bright red one and barely finishes before he goes zooming through the crowd. Johnathan is used to social events like this and is already mingling with people, his purple tie straight and clean. Jake's tie is blue, Josh has a green one to match his vivid eyes (he's already making girls swoon unintentionally), Jame's yellow tie is giving him trouble while Justin's is as straight as his eldest brother's. And then there's Jared who lets his orange one hang loosely. Ahneybeth sighs and looks for Jonah. She's relieved to find him dancing excitedly with Nova. the older girl laughs as her tries to spin her, ducking expertly under his short arms and giving Ahneybeth a wink. This should go just fine. Stepping through the ballroom doors, Zero was instantly amazed how everything had turned out. It was just amazing. The room was filled with laughter and people dancing when suddenly Zero spots Lady Inari standing far away, but looking happy to see her family having such a great time. Then Zero rushed over to the bar knowing Niwatori was there. When he got there he asked NIwatori to make an ice flower. A little hesitant at first, Niwatori put his hand on the bar counter and slowly began to lift it making a beautiful ice flower appear. Zero showing his gratitude to Niwatori takes the flower and rushes to Inari. before doing so he infused some of his own fire to the flames carefully making sure it doesn't crack or melt. Once he got to Inari he held the flower and said "Hi Lady Inari you're looking beautiful tonight as always." Taken off guard by the compliment, Inari replies, "Why thank you Zero, you look handsome yourself!" Zero then says, "I need your help Lady Inari. You see I want to give this flower to someone amazing tonight but my flames have just turned this beautiful ice flower into a black mess..." Lady Inari replies, "Of course I would be glad to help. What can I do?" Zero then replied" Ok I just need you to pour a tiny bit of your light magic to the stem please." Lady Inari answering "Simple enough." Zero held the black flower while Inari poured a little of her light magic into the ice flower. In seconds the black disappeared turning the flames colorless at the stem,but the rose it self began to change into different colors.fading to blue,red,yellow,green then slowly combining them to make the rose appear like the northern lights. Lady Inari, rather impressed, said "Wow, its so pretty! I'm sure they are going to love it." Zero responds "Yup I hope she does." then extended his hand to give Lady Inari the flower. "May I have the honor of this dance. This is a Gift for everything you have done." Smiling at his kind gesture, Inari grabs the flower and says "Thank you, and of course, I would love to dance." They both made their way to the dance floor and began to dance to the slow moving song that was playing, having a great time. Observing the commotion from afar is Tojima, accompanied by a stunning girl. Tojima and Annalina stood near the wall of the ballroom "Your friends all seem really nice."she said.Tojima nodded and said, "They are good people." Annalina tugged on his cloak, "Here try this!" She said holding up her fork to him. He hesitated. "What's wrong?You like sweet things right?" she asked.He nodded before lifting his mask enough to eat it."Good right?"she asked."Yes,very good." he said.She smiled adjusting her glasses with a small chuckle.He was surprised to find himself blushing "Wha-what's wrong?"he asked.She shook her head "It's just that you're cute when you open up..."she said.Tojima lowered his mask to cover his now extremally blush red face "S-so...how about we try t-to dance?"he asked.She nodded grabbing hold of his arm "yeah,that sounds fun." Once she finished her dance with Zero, Samarra decided that she should go socialize with her other members and see if they were having as good of a time as she was. Making her way over to the bar, she passed Aiden on the dance floor, doing his best to swoon a girl, whom she believed was named Haley, with his graceful dance moves. Judging by the way the girl was smiling from ear to ear, Samarra believes that Aiden's charm was working. Giggling quietly to herself she reached the bar where she grabbed a drink and turned around to a dashing looking Arthur and blond girl in a stunning green dress. "Well hello there Arthur, again, congratulation on being S Class. I am very proud of what you've done for this guild so far." Samarra said to a proud looking Arthur. Turning to the girl draped around his arm, Samarra asks, " I don't believe I have met you before, my name is Samarra Inari, I'm the guild master here." With a warm smile, Samarra extends her hand to the bright looking girl. "Hello, my name is Luna Light. It's a pleasure to meet you, and I must say that your guild seems wonderful. I have heard so many great things about Koma Inu, I just never had the courage to walk through the door before." Luna says with a bashful look on her face. "Well it is a pleasure to meet you as well, and I'm glad you decided to accompany Arthur to the ball tonight! May I ask why you have wanted to come in here before?" Samarra says quizzically. "Oh well I practice Card Magic and I was looking to join the guild. But I heard stories about how strong you guys are that I got nervous that I wouldn't be able to make the cut. So I guess I never walked in..." Luna explains as she holds on to Arthur's arm. Arthur interjects and says, "She is the one I told you about Lady Inari; the one who fought alongside me against Suruis. I can tell you that she is very strong! Can't she join the guild?" A sense of eagerness lingering in his voice. "Well I have no problem with her joining! We welcome all mages who have the desire to protect the things closest to them. It is not the strength of your attacks that matter, it is the strength of your heart. But Arthur, it is not truly my decision to make. It's up to Luna to decide if she wants to become part of our family..." Samarra says as she turns towards the green eyed girl who has a huge grin on her face now. "Of course I would like to join! I can't believe I was scared for nothing... I promise I will get stronger and become the best that I can be for Koma Inu!" Luna shouts, now excited by the idea that she is now part of a guild. Smiling at the notion that her family just got one more member, Samarra leaves Luna and Arthur to converse as she begins to make her way around the rooms to see how other members are doing. But before she could even finish her drink she is pulled back on the dance floor by Greed and Layla to join them in an upbeat dance for a few minutes. The ball had already begun when Niwatori entered the giant ball room and he already felt tired. He wore a black silk coat and white button up shirt with a purple tie, he also wore black pants and leather shoes and on his head their was a top hat that had a purple ribbon at the base. He glanced around looking for any other guild members and spotted Arthur flirting with his spirits, Tojima dancing with some girl he didn't reconize but he felt happy for him even though Tojima was as red as a beet, and nova was dancing by herself with her eyes closed possibly drunk. he didn't want to interfear with her he was always scared of Nova ever scence she beat him up. he walked to the bar to have a drink and talk with shifuku, after he sat down he was asked to make an ice flower by Zero, he was a little scared that Zero might melt it but he trusted him so he made a excellent ice rose and zero left. Niwatori got caught up making little Ice-make animals, he made a little rabbit on the bar table and it just sat and looked around so he made another small ice rabbit and they stopped looked at each other and kissed each other, Shifuku chuckled and said "that rabbit can find a partner faster than you huh?" Niwatori just looked down and said "Could I get a drink?" shifuku replied, "Alcoholic or non-alcoholic?" Niwatori glanced at him and asked for Alcoholic and was handed a glass filled with a strange liquid he had never tasted before, it was fruity but also strong it made him feel groggy and combined with his sleepyness didn't help him stay awake. so he layed his face down on his hand and fell asleep right next to his ice rabbits that were still cuddling together. "Well I guess Niwatori is having an early night" thought Scorpius as he was watching the party from the bar. Almost everyone from the guild had arrived and then some. "Now who should I dance with first?" Scorpius scans the dance floor and spots Nova dancing with Ahneybeth's younger brother, and couldn't help but chuckle seeing his friend dance. He walks to up to the two as the song ended. "Good evening Jonah, Nova. Are you two having fun?" With a massive grin Jonah says "Tonight is awesome!" "Haha glad to hear it buddy. Say do you mind if I dance with Nova for the next song? What do you say Nova?" Scorpius asked the two. "Sure I want some punch anyways" Jonah says as he scampers away to get some punch at the bar. Nova laughed "Well he is a great dance partner. I wonder what the next song will be?" Nova asked. Suddenly the band starts up again in a fast-paced swing. Scorpius laughs "Shall we?" He asks with an outstretched hand. "Lets" Nova replies with a smile. They soon get a nice feel for the song and start showing off moves; throwing Nova up in the air, around Scorpius' back, and dancing around faster and faster as the band increased the tempo. Everyone on the dance floor gave them room to dance. Suddenly the music stops and the two fall to their knees laughing and with red faces from moving so fast. Everyone cheered and clapped for them. Scorpius then helps Nova off the ground as Jonah comes back with a cup of punch of punch for her. "That was awesome! I want to dance like that! Here is some punch for you Nova." Jonah said with a smile. Scorpius turned to Jonah "thanks for letting me borrow Nova for a bit. It was fun! Talk to you two later!" Scorpius then returns to the bar for a much needed drink. Finally Umi walks in and is amazed by everything. She walked in wearing a short, sleeveless dress that's loose and it's grey with navy blue floral design. Umi watches what everyone is doing, Samarra dancing with Layla and Greed, Arthur talking with a girl named Luna, Aiden dancing with his date, Tojima talking to a girl with glass, what seems to be Nova and Scorpius finishing up dancing, Niwatori made some ice bunnies, Zero who's just relaxing, and Ahneybeth's brothers and Ahneybeth having a blast. Umi just smiles as she walked to the bar and noticed the Scorpius getting a drink and walks over. "Hey Scorpius you having fun?" Umi asked. Scorpius look towards Umi and smiles, "I'm having a great time." Scorpius told Umi and then looks at what she's wearing and says, "Wow you look amazing, you did find a dress that would blow everyone away". Umi immediately began to blush, no guy has ever said that to Umi. "Um d-d-do yo-you wan-wanna dance you know if you-your not do-doing anything?" Umi stuttered. Scorpius smiles with a small blush on his face and held out his hand pointing to the dance floor where most of our guild mates were dancing and says, " Of course let's go." then the both of them went and started dancing to an upbeat song and having a fun time like the rest of the guild. Last to arrive are the Ichigomi Twins, dressed in what they were able to find lying around. Ichi had a decent, dark-blue suit while Gomi had a lavender gown that she had trouble walking in. The first that happened when Ichi stepped inside, he walked straight into a table. Embarrassed, he decided to sit there for the rest of the night. "What are you doing?" Gomi asked him. too shy... he said. "Then that makes two of us, but come on, Ichi, these are our friends, our guild mates! Don't be so nervous around them!" Gomi said. They got up and looked around the hall. Gomi marveled at the decorations while Ichi listened to the music. After bumping into many people and things, Ichi was able to find his way to the source of music. Gomi watched him struggle through the crowd and felt bad for him. Ichi, gathering all of his courage, summoned his wind magic to add to the beautiful music. Eventually, it was just his wind causing the music. Not many people seemed to notice this, but he kept playing his wind music all through the night. Gomi had decided to dance along to his music in the back of the hall where no one could see her. She added some of her magic to her gown so that when she would twirl, a soft purple aura would form around her. Eventually, she joined all of the other guild members on the dance floor. Zero, after having a little rest enjoying the smiles of his guild mates faces, decides it was time for the plan to begin. He first meets with Umi who had helped him with Nova the other day. "Thank you so much with Nova the other day Umi. I am sorry I haven't had a chance to dance with you tonight. I wanted to give you this as a gift. A radient flame for a radient smile." Zero presents her with a flaming snowman. "Tha-tha-thank you" says a blushing but smiling Umi. "Wait there is more" Zero says as he covers the snowman with his hand and removes it and it turns into snowglobe. Zero then bows to Umi and leaves. He walked over to Nova next and said "Hi Nova" and extended her hand to greet him. Nova, remembering the cake incident, hesitantly accepting the offered hand. After they shook hands Zero came close to Nova to say something quietly, and after a few moments Zero says "Okay bye." Nova a little puzzled said "O-Okay." Zero went to the bar took a deep breath and let out a peircing whistle that got the attention of everyone in the room. Moments later all of the lights dimmed to darkness and soon the room became illuminated again with 20 to 30 brilliantly colored will-o-wisps. The wisps began to dance around and transformed into beautifully colored fairy like creatures. after ten seconds of dancing above the guests, four of the fairies flew to where Arthur and Umi were standing, bowing to them. Arthur and Umi returned the bow. Then the 6 fairies remaining in the air start spinning into a brilliant fire circle and then the four fairy creatures burst into beautiful light particles spelling out "congratulations!" to the two winners of the trials. The fire circle suddenly starting shooting projectiles all over the room exploding shortly after firing. Gorgeous fireworks began to cover the ceiling of the ball room of many different hues. After the circle stopped firing the lights came back on and everyone cheered!. But the show wasn't over. Suddenly everyone heard Tiny barking behind Nova, who then was quickly picked up by Tiny. Then when the pair got to the center of the room, Tiny sent her flying threw the air as the circle of flame crashed around her, creating a beautiful golden dress. "Ha suck it Harry, you don't know what you are missing.You didn't get to see how a beautiful angel looks like." Zero thought, and then shouts "It's your turn Nova!" Nova understands now after the shock of the new dress, and requips two swords shooting fireballs that collided to create a fireworks around the hall. Inari took the hint from what Zero had said so she looked to Layla and the Ichigomi Twins, who all joined in on the fun. The Ichigomi twins join in on the fun and created that the roof of the hall was pulled away to the sides and revealed a starry sky above everyone. Inari then spread around summoning circles around the hall and shot them up, while Layla used her bow to fire at the fireworks causing them to explode in the air! Greed joins in the fun using his wind magic to spread the explosions around to increase the awe factor. Umi joins in next firing her ice cannon adding ice crystals to the raining fire. Aiden then uses his dissassembly magic to create multiple flurries and patterns with the particles that were now creating a brilliantly shining show above everyone. While all of this was happening Niwatori woke up and was in awe of the show, while Shifuku, Tojima, Arthur, and Ahneybeth where all dancing and enjoying themselves and the show their friends decided to put on. To finish it all up Scorpius came up creating shapes with his water magic in the air, causing it bend and dance with the energy and music in the air. Then everyone joined in together for one last blast of magic, mixing all of their abilities together creating what looked like a Meteor shower that flew around the room and came to the center, spun together and in a loud bang created the largest blast yet! then all of the particles fell out of the sky but didnt reach the guests as Scorpius used a sheet of water above the guests that caught and cooled all of the particles and and safely transported them outside. All of the guests cheered and danced the rest of the night happy to be with friends, family, and allies.